Gunslinger
For a renegade few, battle sounds different than it does for the typical fighter. The clash of steel and the sizzle of spell energy are drowned out by the thunderous rhythm of gunfire—the pounding beat of the gunslinger. Gunslingers are a bold and mysterious lot. While many treat the secrets of black powder with the same care and reverence that a wizard typically reserves for his spellbook, most gunslingers know that firearms are a secret that cannot remain concealed forever. While current firearms are simple, often imprecise, and even dangerous devices, they are a technology on the move, and one that will become even more powerful when it is fully fused with magic. Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Wis +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Gunslinger is proficient in Simple and Light and Heavy Firearm weapons, and with Light Armor. Grit (Ex) A gunslinger makes her mark upon the world with daring deeds. Some gunslingers claim they belong to a mystical way of the gun, but it’s more likely that the volatile nature of firearms simply prunes the unlucky and careless from their ranks. Whatever the reason, all gunslingers have grit. In game terms, grit is a fluctuating measure of a gunslinger’s ability to perform amazing actions in combat. At the start of each day, a gunslinger gains a number of grit points equal to her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). Her grit goes up or down throughout the day, but usually cannot go higher than her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1), though some feats and magic items may affect this maximum. A gunslinger spends grit to accomplish deeds (see below), and regains grit in the following ways. '''Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time the gunslinger confirms a critical hit with a firearm attack while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 grit point. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or on a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the gunslinger’s character level does not restore grit. Killing Blow with a Firearm: When the gunslinger reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a firearm attack while in the heat of combat, she regains 1 grit point. Destroying an unattended object, reducing a helpless or unaware creature to 0 or fewer hit points, or reducing a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the gunslinger’s character level to 0 or fewer hit points does not restore any grit. Deeds Using Grit, you can use or activate the following Gunslinger Deeds: Deadeye (Ex): Spending 1 Grit Point, you may resolve a Firearm attack by making it a Touch Attack rather than the Normal AC. Dodger (Ex): Spending 1 Grit Point, you may immediately move 5 feet when targeted by a ranged attack. This gives a +2 bonus to AC. This can provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Alternatively, the Gunslinger may drop prone and gain a +4 bonus to AC. Quick Clear (Ex): Spending 1 Grit Point, you may immediately fix a jammed or broken gun, so long as the cause is from misfire. Initiator (Ex): Unlocked at 3rd Level. So long as the Gunslinger has 1 Grit Point, the Gunslinger gains +3 to Initiative for the upcoming fight. Hard Whip (Ex): Unlocked at 3rd Level. Spending 1 Grit Point, you may use the Pistol Whip attack with the damage die being 1 die higher. One-Shot (Ex): Unlocked at 7th Level. Spending 1 Grit Point, the Gunslinger can pool all of her attacks into a single shot. You fire a single shot, but roll all possible attacks they can make with the Firearm. The Gunslinger rolls them as normal, from highest bonus to lowest. If any of the shots hit, the single shot hits. For every successful hit after, increase the damage by the die (ex A firearm that does 1d8 damage that hits 2 of the rolls deals 2d8 instead). Targeting (Ex): Unlocked at 7th Level. Spending 1 Grit Point, the Gunslinger can use a full-round action to fire a single Firearm attack that hits a specific part of the body. Arms: The target takes no damage. The target drops one held item of the Gunslinger's choice (unless they cannot drop it). This can also be used to target Prehensile Tails. Head: Deals normal damage. The target is confused for 1 round. Legs: Deals normal damage. Knocks enemy prone if they are vulnerable to trip. Torso: Deals normal damage. Increase Crit Range by 1. Wings: Deals normal damage. Target must roll DC 20 Fly check or fall 20 ft. Bleeding Wound (Ex): Unlocked at 11th Level. Spending 1 Grit Point, the Gunslinger can make an attack with a firearm deal an additional Bleed damage equal to their Dex modifier. Expert Grip (Ex): Unlocked at 11th Level. So long as the Gunslinger has 1 Grit Point, their firearms cannot be disarmed or sundered. Menacing Shot (Ex): Unlocked at 15th Level. Spending 1 Grit Point, the Gunslinger can fire a shot into the air, causing all creatures within a 30 ft radius to be affected as if they had the Fear spell cast on them. The DC is 10 + 1/2 Gunslinger Level + Wis modifier. Luck (Ex): Unlocked at 15th Level. Spending 1 Grit Point, the Gunslinger can reroll a failed saving throw or skill check. Cheat Death (Ex): Unlocked at 19th Level. When reaching 0 HP, and spending all of their remaining Grit Points (minimum of 1), the Gunslinger can instead reduce to 1 HP and stay conscious. Death Shot (Ex): Unlocked at 19th Level. When scoring a critical hit with a firearm, the Gunslinger can spend 1 Grit Point. The attack deals normal damage, but the target must make a Fort save (DC 10 + 1/2 Gunslinger level + Dex) or instantly die. This is a death effect. Gunsmith (Ex) At 1st Level, gain Gunsmith as a bonus feat. Pistol Whip (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Gunslinger can attack with the blunt side of their gun as a melee attack without the -4 penalty it normally requires. This attack deals 1d4 damage with Light Firearms, and 1d6 damage with Heavy Firearms. Nimble (Ex) At 3rd level, a Gunslinger gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC while wearing light or no armor. Anything that causes the Gunslinger to lose their Dexterity bonus to AC also causes them to lose this dodge bonus. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 3rd (to a maximum of +5 at 19th level). Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Gunslinger can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Gunslinger can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Steady Grip (Ex) At 7th Level, the Gunslinger's grip on weapons improve their damage. Wielding 1-Handed firearms allow them to deal 1-1/2 their Dexterity modifier in damage, as if it were a 2-handed weapon. Disengage (Ex) Once a Gunslinger has reached 9th level, she learns how to effectively distance herself from enemies. When the gunner would provoke an attack of opportunity for moving out of a threatened space, she adds her Wisdom modifier to her Acrobatics rolls to avoid attacks of opportunity for the round and can move at full speed without increasing the Acrobatics DC. Trickshot (Ex) At 13th Level, the Gunslinger's ranged attacks are not affected from vision effects, such as Blindness or Dazzled. Quickdraw (Ex) At 18th Level, the Gunslinger gains an Attack of Opportunity with a ranged weapon against any enemy that misses a ranged attack on them. Mastery - True Grit (Ex) At 20th level, the Gunslinger picks two deeds that they have access to and that they must spend grit to perform. The Gunslinger can perform these deeds for 1 grit point fewer (minimum 0) than usual. If the number of grit points to perform a deed is reduced to 0, the Gunslinger can perform this deed as long as they have at least 1 grit point. If a deed could already be performed as long as they had at least 1 grit point, they can now perform that deed even when they have no grit points. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited